Snowed In
by DannyFan66
Summary: You know where this is going. It's another N/CC story with some F/M. I love the idea of a cabin in the mountains, in the snow...and I just watched 'Seven Brides for Seven Brothers' on DVD. Rating just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I've been running this over in my head for a while and finally got it out. I hope you like it! Let me know...Read and review, please! - D

**Snowed In**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, Maxwell." CC informed him from her place on the love seat.

Max dropped his glasses onto the desk. "Why CC? Fran and I have been trying to get away for quite some time now and with the children spending this month with Sara's parents its perfect timing."

"What about the business, Maxwell? Hmmm? Has your relationship with Nanny Fine caused you to completely forget about Babcock-Sheffield Productions?" CC questioned him.

Max smirked. "Nice try, CC. Sheffield-Babcock Productions will be just fine without me for a couple of weeks." Max lifted his glasses and returned them to his face. This was usually the sign that the conversation was over.

Niles brought in a tray with tea. "Sir, will I have to accompany you and Miss Fine to…Oregon?"

"No, Niles. We're not staying at any resort. I've rented a private cabin way up in the mountains." Max smiled at his old friend. "It'll be as close to 'Seven Brides for Seven Brothers' as we can get. I've already had the place stocked with enough supplies for six months, just in case." Max waggled his eyebrows at Niles.

"Six months!" CC popped up off the love seat, "Why in the hell would you need enough supplies for six months?"

"Has it been that long since you've been alone with a man, Babs?" Niles winked at Max and left the office.

"CC, it's just in case. The cabin is well off the grid and we could get snowed in if there's a blizzard or avalanche. There is only one access road and if it's washed out or buried under several feet of snow we could conceivable get stuck in the cabin until the spring thaw." Max smiled mischievously.

CC rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you can't just go to a resort somewhere."

"Fran was quite taken with our production of 'Seven Brides…'" Max explained. "She said how romantic she thought it was."

CC stood up and shook her head. "Well you'd better hope that you don't get stuck up there. We're going to have to start working on our new show next month."

"CC, I'll make you a promise. If I get stuck in that cabin with Fran and you have to handle getting 'Bedroom Window' on stage alone, I'll make you a full partner." Max extended his hand for CC to shake.

"You're on, Max." CC cackled and left the office to bother Niles in the kitchen. "Hey Hazel, did you catch that offer on the intercom?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Babcock." Niles continued his work at the sink.

CC smirked at him. "I know how you listen in at the intercom, Niles. Max is the clueless one in our arrangement." Niles looked up. "I know of no other way to guarantee Max's timely return than it being paramount in keeping me from getting a full partnership out of him."

"I'm sure Mr. Sheffield and Fran will have a lovely two weeks in the mountains and return happier for it." Niles went back to his work.

* * *

Two days after Max and Fran arrived in Oregon Niles was chatting with his employer on the phone. "Yes, Sir. The children arrived at your former in-laws this afternoon. They seemed quite happy to be going, Sir. I'm sure they are very happy that you and Miss Fine are taking some time together. Yes, Sir. Miss Babcock hasn't….Sir? Hello? Max?" Niles checked the connection again. "Hmmm, I wonder what that was about." Niles hung up the phone determined to find the number Max had left him and try the call, when the door bell rang. Niles headed to the door.

"Hello, hello!" CC sang upon her entry. "Has Max called to talk to me yet, Niles?" Niles helped CC with her coat rather absentmindedly. "Hello? Niles?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Babcock. I was speaking on the phone with Mr. Sheffield just before you arrived and we were disconnected. I was just about to try to get him back." Niles reported politely.

CC frowned at him. "You're worried." Niles looked at her strangely. "Not one insult or zinger, you've got to be worried."

Niles looked away. "Don't be ridiculous. He probably just dropped the phone. You know Max, standing, talking and holding the phone in Fran's presence couldn't have been easy for him."

CC started into the office with Niles hot oh her heels. "Well, we'll just call him back. What did he say before you were cut off?"

"He said that they arrived in Oregon safely and they were on their way to the cabin. Then he asked if the children had arrived at Sara's parents yet, and that's it." Niles detailed the call as CC tried several times to get through to Max's cell number.

"Where ever they are, they must be out of service area. I have a contact out in that area let me call and see if she can get any information." CC was decisive and in control. Niles was oddly comforted by it.

"I'll go start a fresh pot of coffee. Shall I bring it in here or would you like something to eat?" Niles offered.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen in fifteen minutes." CC sat at Max's desk and pulled out her little phone book. Niles left her to find their friends.

When CC came into the kitchen she didn't look happy. "Niles…I got in touch with my friend in Oregon. There was an avalanche in the mountains near the cabin Max rented. They are doing a cursory air search to see if anyone got caught in it. Max and Fran aren't at the cabin so it could be they're in some hotel somewhere. I'm sure we'll hear something soon."

Niles poured two cups of coffee and placed one in front of CC. "How long before they'll know anything?" Niles had a far off look on his face. "Should I call the children?"

"Niles, there isn't anything to tell them. Why scare them? I'm sure Max and Fran are just fine." CC was finding it hard to convince herself. "Why in hell would he go off there in the middle of winter? I should've tried harder to stop them."

Niles sighed. "I'm going after them. Max wouldn't just hold up in a hotel and not call. If he'd changed his plans he'd call." Niles took off his apron and turned to head up the stairs. "Are you going to help me?"

"What the hell do you expect me to do?" CC asked.

"I expect you to hire a helicopter to haul our asses to Oregon so we can find Fran and Max." Niles spoke firmly but wasn't angry.

"I can do that, but what do we do then?" CC stood and asked him.

Niles shrugged. "I've gone to Vale with him every holiday for more than 20 years. I've taken more classes in winter survival than even I care to remember. We'll find them."

"Ok, Benson. I'll make the airport arrangements and pack. Meet me at my place in an hour." CC stood and dumped her coffee and put her cup in the sink.

"Just wait here for fifteen minutes and I'll be ready to go." Niles went upstairs. As good as his word in fifteen minutes he was back down in the kitchen dressed in jeans, a dark green turtle neck and heavy wool fisherman's sweater carrying a good sized duffle bag.

"Wow," CC started. "Is that what all the best dressed rescue workers are wearing these days?" CC smirked at him thinking how sexy he looked.

"It's the warmest sweater I've ever owned. I have three." Niles held up his bag. "Come on, Babs, we need to get your stuff and get to the mountains." CC followed the new take charge Niles to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I've been running this over in my head for a while and finally got it out. I hope you like it! Let me know...Read and review, please! – D

**Snowed In**

**Chapter 2**

The helicopter landed with little effort in the clearing about twenty yards from the cabin Max and Fran were supposed to be staying in. Niles and CC saw the how the avalanche had more than buried the access road to the cabin so they knew that there were in this search and rescue for the long haul. CC spoke briefly to the pilot while Niles unloaded the additional supplies they'd purchased in town before heading up the mountain.

"Come on, Babs. No class distinctions in the mountains. At least not until we get all this stuff inside." Niles carried two boxes and had his duffle slung over his shoulder.

CC carried another box and her large duffle bag as well. "Don't think for a minute that I'm gonna take orders from you, Hazel."

"You do what you must, Babs. I'm here to find Max and Fran. I'll do what's necessary." Niles was in full caretaker mode.

CC slumped onto the sofa when she'd put down the last of their supplies. "I'm just as worried about them as you are Niles. I know everyone thinks I'm in love with Max and that I hate Fran…well it's just not true. I know Maxwell will never love me. I just saw it as my job to look after him for…" CC could barely say it but managed a whisper. "Sara."

Niles found himself sitting next to her. "I know. I thought it was my job too. It's been my job since I was six years old to look after Max. I don't know how to do anything else." Niles sighed. "Now let's get something to eat and make a game plan."

* * *

The next morning they were outfitted and ready to head out in their first search. "The phones are useless, CC. You're cell won't get service and the avalanche took out the land lines. We'll use these hand held radios when we're out searching, not that we'll separate, that wouldn't be safe. And we have the broad band to contact the rescue workers and the helicopter if necessary.

"Ok, I guess you'll have to be in charge out here, Belvedere." CC and Niles lashed themselves together and started off in their search. "What's this for?"

"It's going to be hard with all the recent snowfall to tell how deep some parts are. This will make sure we don't get separated if someone falls or slips." Niles offered.

CC laughed. "I'd love to see Fran's face after she saw us tied together."

"I hope you get the chance, Miss Babcock." Niles tossed back at her.

CC stepped in the prints Niles' left behind. "I think out here, Niles, you better call me CC."

"Wow…is this what the mountain air does to you? First you call Miss Fine, Fran and now the servant is allowed to call you CC." Niles found a deep spot. "Be careful up here, it's getting deep."

* * *

It went on like that for three days. Every morning they'd eat and search then stop off to eat a lunch that Niles had prepared and packed then search some more. When it started to get dark they would head back to the cabin.

"I'm really getting scared, Niles. Shouldn't we have found something or heard something by now?" CC sniffed a little as they cleaned up the dinner dishes.

Niles didn't respond. He just kept his head down as the thoughts ran through his head. _"What will I tell the children? Not just Max, but Fran too. What will I tell Sylvia? I have to find them, the children won't survive losing both of them…neither will I." _Suddenly the real possibility hit him and he sobbed. His shoulders racked and CC didn't know what to do next.

"I'm sorry, Niles. I didn't even think about how this was affecting you." CC wrapped him in her arms and they stood and cried together. When they were too exhausted to stand anymore they both went to their rooms knowing they would start over again in the morning.

* * *

The next morning they were just heading out of the cabin when the radio buzzed. "Niles? Niles are you there?" Niles and CC heard the voice at the same time.

"Max!" They called and Niles pressed the button. "Max? Where are you where have you been? Are you alright? Where's Fran?"

"Easy, old man, we're fine. The car was half buried in the avalanche on the access road and we had to crawl out the trunk. Then we hiked up the side of the mountain to a rescue station. We've only just been picked up. We're at the local hospital." Max gave him the details.

"Hospital? Are you alright, Sir?" Niles could feel the tears falling freely down his cheeks.

"We're fine. Just getting checked out." Max assured him.

Niles handed the radio to CC. "Max! Thank God you're both alright!" CC too knew her tears were falling. "When can you send the helicopter up here for me and Niles?" CC frowned. "Ok, well we'll be fine. You two take care of yourselves and let us know when you're on your way."

"Take care of each other, CC. Bye." The radio went to static.

Niles and CC practically fell into each other's arms out of pure joy for the discovery that their friends were alright. "What did he say about coming to get us?" Niles finally asked when they broke apart.

"It's going to be a few days. They've had another avalanche. It was much bigger and several cabins and residents are unaccounted for." CC told Niles. "So what do we do out here for fun?"

Niles laughed. "Do you ice skate, Babs?" CC looked at Niles suspiciously.

* * *

They spent the next two days just exploring for fun. Niles taught CC how to ice skate and a few survival skills. He showed her how to prevent hypothermia, how to wrap a sprain and splint a broken bone, and how to start a fire. Niles even showed CC a few of his special techniques in the kitchen.

"Ok, CC, one more ice skating lesson." Niles shrugged. "I can't help it if you can't master the backward skate." They left the cabin and started toward the small lake they'd been skating on. "Damn, I forgot the radio. I don't want to miss it if Max calls about the helicopter. Go ahead and I'll be right along. But don't go on the lake alone. Wait for me to get there." Niles ran back toward the cabin and CC continued to the lake.

Niles grabbed the radio from the cabin and started off toward the lake again when he got the buzz thorough. "Niles? Are you there?"

Niles pressed the button. "Yes, Sir. Are you coming after us?" Niles asked.

"Sorry, old man. There have been a few new developments. The helicopters have all been called to help with the brush fires in Southern California. It looks like you and CC are stuck up there for a little while longer." Max told his friend. "Let us know if there's an emergency, but otherwise, just enjoy the cabin."

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir." Niles sighed. "I'll let Miss Babcock know." Niles signed off and hooked the radio onto his belt. CC wasn't going to be thrilled about this new situation. The lake was just coming into view when Niles heard her scream.

"Nniiiiles!" CC screamed as the ice cracked beneath her.

Niles knew what must be happening and broke into a full run to the lake. He quickly peeled off his parka and sweater and dropped to his belly. Carefully Niles crawled out to where CC was just dropping through the ice. "CC!" He quickened his pace and got to her just as she popped back up and grabbed her outstretched hand. "I've got you, hold on!"

Niles pulled CC up out of the water and laid her on the ice. She was ghostly white and her lips were already turning blue. Her breathing was haggard and erratic. Her whole body shook and grew limp at the same time. "Lethargy, shallow breathing, severe shivering… She's going to go into shock." Niles knew well she'd be hypothermic in minutes if he didn't jump into rescue mode.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I've been running this over in my head for a while and finally got it out. I hope you like it! Let me know...Read and review, please! – D

**Snowed In**

**Chapter 3**

"We've got to get these wet clothes off of you now." Niles pulled off all of CC clothes and put her in his sweater and parka before she had a chance to even think about protesting. Then he picked her up and carried her back to the cabin where he laid her in bed and grabbed all the blankets from his bed and added them to hers. Then he started a fire in the room's small fireplace.

CC was still shaking from the cold. Niles brought her some of the soup he'd been simmering on the stove and managed to get her to take a few sips. Then he checked her temperature and found her temperature slightly elevated. "No hypothermia, but now she's getting a fever." Niles reached to his belt for the radio but it was gone. "Damn, it must have fallen off at the lake." Niles went into the bathroom and got two Tylenol and a glass of water and helped CC to take them. "That should help a little with the fever. Now I've got to get that radio."

Niles started to leave the room when CC spoke for the first time since she screamed for him at the lake. "Niles…I'm so tired…" Niles looked at her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's ok, Honey. Just lay still and get some rest. I have to go back to the lake and look for the radio." Niles whispered to her.

CC tried to sit up. "No, you can't go alone, it's not safe. You taught me that. I should've listened better, huh?" CC started to cry softly.

"Shhhh, there's no time for that now. You need to rest; I don't want you getting any sicker. I'll be back soon, I promise." Niles grabbed another sweater from his drawer and realized CC was still wearing his parka. "I'll just run out and check for the radio."

Niles took off toward the lake at a full run. It had started to snow and already there was an inch coating everything. When Niles got to the lake he saw bear tracks in the new fallen snow. "Oh perfect." He shrugged and approached the lake carefully. "No sign of the bear, but all our stuff is torn to hell." Niles crawled out to where he'd pulled CC from the ice and searched for the radio. He was getting covered with snow and it was starting to get dark. "It's got to be here."

Niles felt around a little more for the radio until he knew he was starting to risk hypothermia himself. "I've got to go back now…" Niles crawled off the ice and tried to retrace the path he took when he carried CC to the cabin in case he'd lost the radio then. The snow was falling harder and he was soaked to the skin. "I have to get back…" Niles felt himself getting confused and knew full well what that meant. "No, I can't let this happen, CC's…" Niles saw the cabin. He was stumbling a little. "Less than twenty five feet, Niles, you can make it. CC needs you…she's counting on…"

"_Cold…I'm so cold. I can't just lay here. CC needs me. I have to get back…" _The thoughts raced through his head but he couldn't bring himself to move. He was so very cold and his body shivered. _"Wake up old man, you can't give up…"_

"_You feel so cold… I need to warm you up. I don't know what else to do. Oh God, Niles. I have always loved the way you smell."_ Niles knew he must be dreaming. _CC leaned in and took his lips with hers. Her tongue begging entrance to his mouth, and he gave it. She deepened heir kiss and they both let out a soft moan. _

"_I've wanted you for so long, but I never expected it to be like this. You saved my life …Niles." _The voice sounded so real in his ears. _"Oh, Niles…please hear me." _

Niles thoughts were mixed and jumbled in his mind. _"She's crying…please don't cry…CC. Why is she crying? I must wake up." _Niles moaned softly but his arms and legs felt so heavy, he couldn't move. He felt a strange sensation and was suddenly warmer, but still so tired, more tired even, and a deep sleep overtook him.

* * *

Niles felt something brush along his forehead and his eyes fluttered. He cringed at the light when he opened them and squinted as he tried to focus. "Hey…I was wondering how long you were planning on sleeping." CC looked down at him.

"How…" Niles' voice was scratchy and dry.

CC put her fingers to his lips. "Shhhh, here take a few sips of this." CC helped him sip the broth.

"You should be in bed." Niles managed to whisper.

CC laughed softly. "We can't both of us be sick in bed, now can we?" CC felt his head and sighed heavily. "I think you're through the worse of it, thank God."

"What…happened?" Niles was still very sleepy.

CC lay down next to him and propped herself on her elbow. "You decided to be a hero and go looking for the radio in a blizzard. You're lucky I got worried and went to look for you. You made it to the front porch before you collapsed. You've been out for nearly four days."

"Had to get the radio…you were sick." Niles whispered. CC helped him sip some more of the broth.

CC sighed again. "You saved my life, Niles. I had a fever but it went away almost immediately. You however had a body temperature of 92.6 degrees. You'll never believe what I finally had to do to warm you up."

"Then you saved my life, too, Babs." Niles was fading fast. "What'd you do?"

CC slipped under the covers and snuggled in closely. "If I tell you… if you promise not to laugh."

Niles groaned. "Mmhhm Hmmm."

"I had to live out my greatest dream." CC whispered in his ear.

"Woman…' Niles moaned out and drifted back to sleep.

CC wrapped her arm around his waist. "I promise I'll tell you soon, Niles. But for now, I don't think you could handle the shock."

* * *

Niles felt oddly content in his sleep. When he awoke again, he was alone. "CC?" His voice called weakly.

"Hey! You ok?" CC appeared in the doorway.

Niles looked around him. "Why am I in your bed?"

CC laughed. "It had all the blankets on it." CC sat next to him on the edge of the bed. "What do you remember?"

"I went out to get the radio. Then I woke up to you telling me riddles." Niles grinned his lopsided grin that warmed CC's heart. "You'd better fill in the blanks."

CC sighed. "Are you sure? You want all of it now?"

"All of it." Niles tried to lift himself to a sitting position.

CC helped him to sit against the headboard. "Hang on their tiger, you're going to be pretty weak."

CC stood for a minute. "Let me get you some soup and I'll talk while you eat." Niles nodded.

CC returned shortly with a big cup of more broth than soup, but he hadn't eaten in nearly a week and she didn't want him to try too much too fast. "Ok, it's been just over a week since my swim. You went after the radio in a blizzard and made it back to the front porch before collapsing. I took off all your wet clothes and put you in this bed because you had pulled all the blankets off the other one and it was closer to the door." CC took the empty soup cup from him and slipped the thermometer under his tongue.

Sighing CC continued. "I took your temperature, which was 92.6, so I had to find some way to warm you up quickly. You were unconscious so warm liquids weren't an option. The fire was already going and you were already under every blanket in the cabin." CC turned away from his gaze. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

Niles reached for her hand. "Please, tell me. I want to know. I need to know it wasn't just a dream."

CC quickly turned to look at him. "A dream, what do you mean?"

"I thought I was dreaming…again. Please, CC. Tell me what you did, please." Niles eyes pleaded with her even more than his words.

"I…I took advantage of you, Niles. I…forced…" CC started to cry.

Niles turned her face to meet his gaze again. "No, CC. You saved my life. It was probably the only thing left you could've done. It raised my body temperature, got my blood flowing, warmed me up pretty good. I felt it, CC…all of it. Thank you." Niles pulled CC down to his chest and kissed her head. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I've been running this over in my head for a while and finally got it out. I hope you like it! Let me know...Read and review, please! – D

**Snowed In**

**Chapter 4**

When they woke again, CC was still laying in Niles' arms. "Hey, how much have you eaten lately?" Niles asked her.

"I've eaten. I was worried about you." CC kissed him lightly.

Niles smiled. "What was that for?"

"For you always knowing just the right thing to say, even when it's an insult or a barb or some silly name. It's still just what I need to hear at just the right time." CC confessed.

Niles frowned and wondered. "What did I say?"

"That you felt it." CC sat up taking her weight off of him. "I've…wanted…" CC bit her bottom lip and seemed suddenly embarrassed.

Niles turned to face her in the bed. "Me, too, CC. Me, too." He rested his forehead against hers and they both sighed softly. "Only the next time…and there will be a next time, I want to be awake."

"Deal," CC said as she stood. "Do you want to try to stand?"

Niles flipped the blankets off him and dropped his legs over the side of the bed. "I feel a little sick." Niles frowned.

"That's normal. You know that. Just sit for a minute and it will go away." CC cupped his face with her hand. "Here, sip a little water." Niles did and put the glass down on the night stand.

Niles laughed a little. "I don't think anyone would believe a word of this story. Hell, I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't living it."

"What are you trying to say, Merry Maid? I can't be good and loving caregiver?" CC crossed her arms over her chest.

Niles stood on shaky legs. "Oh, Honey," He puts his hands on her arms. "I'd never even think that."

"That's the second time you called me that." CC smiled smugly.

Niles frowned a little at her. "Called you what?"

"You just called me 'Honey'?" CC informed him with a sly grin.

He squinted at her. "You said it was the second time…"

"You did it just before you went out to get the radio, too." I guess you didn't realize I could hear you." CC looked away slightly.

Niles pulled her into his chest. "I've been calling you Honey in my dreams for years. I just wanted to hear it out loud." His lips met hers in a soft and warm kiss. "CC, why am I naked?"

CC laughed loudly. "It was difficult enough undressing you when you were asleep; I gave up trying to put clothes back on. Do you think you can dress while I start some lunch?"

"I'll be showered and dressed in ten minutes and then I'll help with lunch." Niles offered.

CC smiled. "Ok, but I'm not letting you get in the shower alone, you've been in bed for a week."

"Does this mean you're going to join me?" Niles waggled his eyebrows.

CC shook her head. "I don't think you're strong enough for that either." Niles moved slowly into the bathroom. "I'll just stand outside and make sure you're alright." CC smacked Niles lightly on the butt.

"Hey, Woman…I'll make you pay for that." Niles tossed back at her.

"I should hope so." CC purred.

* * *

Niles made quick work of his shower. CC left him to get dressed and started lunch. Niles joined her in the kitchen wearing jeans, a t-shirt and one of his fisherman sweaters. CC had taken to wearing one of his sweaters as well.

"Hey, is that my sweater?" Niles asked when his came to stand next to her at the counter.

CC nudged him. "Yeah, I like the way it smells."

"How exactly does it…smell?" Niles asked cautiously.

CC turned to face him. "Like you." Their eyes connected and his lips lightly brushed hers in a sweet kiss. And she wrapped her arms around him. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you before I'd ever really had you."

"You've had me for years, CC. You just never knew it, that's all. I'm not going anywhere." Niles winked at her.

"I found the radio, by the way. You dropped it on the bed when you carried me up from the lake, and must have covered it with all the blankets and not noticed." CC turned back to the counter.

Niles stood in shock. "Why didn't you say something before?"

CC paused briefly. "I called rescue as soon as I found it. You're fever had already broken and you were out of danger. The blizzard you took a walk in dropped six feet of snow in some parts of the county. They can't send the helicopters in because of the risk of another avalanche. We're here for a while, Niles. I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"How are Max and Fran?" Niles asked.

"They're fine. They went home as soon as they knew you were alright. When they told the kids about the whole ordeal they were more worried about you than upset about Max and Fran." CC offered.

"Well, then I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than trapped in a cabin in the mountains with you." Niles turned her into his arms and kissed her.

"Food, Niles. You need to eat." CC broke the kiss and pushed him off.

Niles winked at her. "Ok, Doc. I'll eat. Whatcha making me?"

"I've warmed up some of that soup you made and grilled us a couple of chicken breasts." CC seemed a little nervous. "I have no idea how long we're going to be here, Niles. We'll need to be careful with the supplies."

Niles took the bowls of soup from her. "Fear not, Woman, I can stretch a single meal into a week's worth of meals. Especially since Sylvia isn't here."

CC carried the chicken and two rolls to the table. "Do you want mayo or Dijon mustard?"

"Both!" Niles called from the table.

* * *

They enjoyed a light lunch and Niles insisted that he start the fire in the big fireplace so they could sit in the living room for a while. "I feel much stronger, Honey, really."

"I'll never tire of hearing you call me that." CC smiled as she joined him on the floor.

Niles leaned against the sofa and pulled CC back into him. "Good, because I'll never tire of saying it, Honey." He dropped a soft kiss on her head. "Hey, do you know what day it is?"

"No, I haven't really thought about it, why?" CC asked him a little confused.

Niles took off into the bedroom. After a few minutes he returned with an odd look on his face. "It's December 23rd. It's almost Christmas. I hadn't realized how long we've been out here."

"Well, then we'd better get busy. We've got to go get ourselves a tree." CC winked at him.

Niles frowned. "Not like we're going to have that great a Christmas up here."

"Niles, I think we can have a wonderful Christmas. It's all about your attitude." CC slipped into her boots and walked over to him. "Are you coming with me?"

Niles looked at her like she was crazy. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to go get a Christmas tree. I don't care about presents or a big turkey dinner, but I refuse to let Christmas go by without a tree." CC tossed the parka to Niles and slipped a cardigan sweater over the sweater of Niles' she still wore.

"You should wear the parka, CC. I have more body fat." Niles confessed.

CC smirked. "And yet you were the one who was hypothermic. No, you wear the parka and I know just the tree, so we won't be out too long."

"Are you going to a least let me chop it down?" Niles asked as he zipped the parka.

CC handed him the axe. "I'd never take that pleasure away from you, Sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Niles raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

They found a very nice tree and decorated it with whatever they found lying around the cabin. They made popcorn and strung some for the tree. They used the radio to connect with the rescue folks to see if they could arrange for a connection to the family and actually got to speak with everyone for a few minutes. Max did see that the cabin was well stocked so Niles could make a nice Christmas dinner. Roast Chicken instead of turkey, but still he had all the other elements, potatoes, stuffing and even pumpkin pie. It was almost like being at home, only…not. But that night, they would make up for not being at home for the holidays.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I've been running this over in my head for a while and finally got it out. I hope you like it! Let me know...Read and review, please! – D

**Snowed In**

**Chapter 5**

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Niles." CC tossed out and went into the bedroom.

Niles finished cleaning up from their dinner and checked the fire. He heard he clear her throat behind him and turned. "Wow." Niles managed to whisper at the sight of her in her long ivory colored satin nightgown. "Aren't you going to be…chilly in that?"

CC did a slow sultry walk toward him. "Oh…there must be something around here to keep me warm." When she reached him she slid one arm around his waist and the other up his chest under his bulky sweater.

"Oh…you want the sweater?" Niles smirked, pulled it off and handed it to her.

CC tossed it onto the sofa. "Uhm…nope." CC slowly pulled his t-shirt out of the waist of his jeans and ran her hands up his muscular chest. "Mmmm, I feel warmer already."

Niles swallowed hard. "Me, too." He pulled her into him and her arms wrapped around him and slipped up his back. "I love you…CC Babcock." Niles whispered on a breath into her ear.

"I'm so glad, because I love you, Niles." CC laid her head on his shoulder for a minute and just breathed him in.

Niles lifted her easily and carried her to the bedroom that they have shared since he woke from his fever. He laid her down and quickly stripped himself down to his boxers and slipped under the blankets with CC. "Are you certain, Honey?"

"I've never been more certain of anything. I love you, Niles. Let me show you." CC cooed into his ear.

Niles ran his warm hands slowly down her arm from the shoulder to the wrist. "So soft, CC. I've wanted you for so long."

"Make love to me, Niles." CC kissed him longingly and deeply pouring into that kiss all the love and desire she was feeling for him at that moment.

Niles' hand found the hem of her nightgown and started sliding it slowly up the soft skin of her thigh bringing a low deep moan from CC. Her lips parted and their tongues joined in a sensual dance urging them to express their love fully.

"Honey…wait…I need to get..." Niles was reaching for his wallet, glad he had at least the one, what they would do later he wasn't sure.

"No, Niles, please…I want to feel you." CC moaned in his ear sending a jolt to the pit of his stomach.

"But what if…" She ended his question with a kiss that told him she didn't care 'what if'.

That was a Christmas they'd never forget for more reasons than even they were aware of. But for now, they had finally faced the love they felt for each other and watched it come full circle.

* * *

The next several weeks were very much the same. Niles drew up a calendar so they could keep track of how long they were up at the cabin. They did go exploring outside a bit, but never went too far away from the cabin since they only had the one parka. CC was also still a little freaked out by the whole bear thing Niles had told her about and neither of them had any interest in going anywhere near the lake.

"Honey, are you sure you're alright?" Niles stood at the bathroom door listening to CC empty her stomach. "Please let me in."

The door opened and CC stood there before him with tear streaked cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Niles." CC fell into his arms and cried.

"Hey, don't be sorry. You can't help being sick. I love you…Babcock." Niles whispered into her ear.

"I'm so glad, because I love you, Niles." CC responded. They hugged in silence for what seemed to CC like an eternity. "Niles…" CC whispered softly. "What's your last name?"

Niles pulled her down onto the bed and sat next to her. "Why?" He smiled at her.

"I think I should know the last name of my baby's father," CC said cautiously.

Niles eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Baby? Us?" CC nodded not sure how Niles would feel about such a thing.

Niles immediately dropped to the floor in front of CC and placed his hand on her still flat belly. "CC, Honey, I love you so much. You're baby's last name is Brightmore. Or it will be, when you've married his father." Niles looked up in anticipation.

What he saw were tears. "I…I uh…" CC couldn't speak.

"Honey, I'm not proposing because of the baby. I'm proposing now because of the baby. I wanted to wait until we got back and I could buy you a proper ring. But I had every intention of begging you to marry this old servant the minute we stepped foot back in New York." Niles was most genuine.

"I love you, Niles Brightmore. I can't remember a time when I didn't. I want nothing more that to be your wife. Yes, I will marry you." CC fell to the floor in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is going to be one hell of a 'how did Mommy and Daddy get together story." Niles sighed.

CC laughed. "I'm hungry."

"That I can fix. Come on I'll make the two of you a light lunch." Niles beamed with 'I'm going to be a Daddy' written all over his face.

CC sighed and joined him in the kitchen. "Niles. We have no way of knowing when I…we…conceived this little bundle. What if we're still stuck here when…?"

Niles spun around to face her. "Well, unless there's something you have to tell me, our first time was just about six weeks ago, December…16th."

"Sure…but it couldn't have been then." CC said thinking. "I'd just finished my …" CC stopped and realized what she almost said. "It would have to be after that time."

Well, it's only February third, so…Christmas?" CC nodded and they shared a smile. Niles did a quick calculation. "That means the baby shouldn't arrive until mid September."

"Well, we should be home by then, but it's been snowing for three days now and it doesn't look like it's going to stop." CC looked worried.

Niles smiled at her lovingly. "Honey, I've had every emergency medical training course available short of medical school. If need be, I can deliver the baby here myself."

"My mother needed a C-section for me, Niles. You can't do that." CC was starting to tear up.

Niles grabbed her into his arms. "You listen to me, CC. I'll take better care of you and the baby than any doctor. And I'll do whatever is necessary to insure that you both get through this with no bad after effects."

"You always know just the right thing to say." CC kissed him softly and quickly deepened the kiss.

"Food, Woman. You and Peanut need to eat." Niles kissed her lightly.

CC wrinkled her nose. "Peanut?"

"Well, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl. And I refuse to refer to my baby as 'it'. And Junior is so…well…" Niles thought.

"Arnold Schwarzenegger?" CC offered remembering the movie he did with that title.

"Right." Niles smiled. "And if I remember correctly, at this point in gestation, the baby actually looks like a peanut."

CC sighed. "I love you, Niles."

"Love you, too, Babcock. Now…eat…please." Niles pulled out the chair for CC to sit and joined her at the table and the two enjoyed a nice light lunch.

* * *

Niles kept a journal of everything that happened to them up at the cabin. He wanted to have an accurate account of events for the doctor when they finally got off the mountain. When the morning sickness started, when it ended and any sensations, cravings or feelings she had went into that journal. He also documented their lives over the few months they weathered the storms. It was a very snowy winter and just when they thought it was warming up they'd get another foot of snow.

"Niles," CC rubbed her basket ball sized belly. "If this snow doesn't let up, you're going to add delivery nurse to your resume."

Niles wrapped his arms around her and his hands joined hers on their baby's safe haven. "Honey, I'm sure as soon as it's safe, Max will send a helicopter for us. They don't want us up here anymore than we do." Niles dropped a soft kiss on her neck. "Besides, Fran won't get married without us there and you know she's going crazy waiting for any chance of rescue."

"She's going to be really pissed that we're having a baby before she is." CC laughed.

Niles grinned. "I think once they get over the initial shock that we're a couple, the baby will be easier to deal with."

"Why didn't you just tell them the last time we were on the radio?" CC asked.

Niles shrugged. "I didn't think it was the kind of thing to tell them over the broad band. 'Hey we're together and CC's pregnant!'"

"I guess you're right. I just wish the battery lasted longer." CC laughed. "Oh!"

Niles pulled quickly away and turned her around to face him. "What?"

"Here." CC took his hand and placed it carefully on just forward and above her right hip.

"CC I don't under…" Niles gasped softly. "Wow…" He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes.

"Ow!" CC looked confused. "Wait a second."

Niles kept his hand in place and CC put his other hand in a mirrored position on her other side. "Wow! That was a big one." Niles face matched CC's in the confused look. "But how can…" Niles' eyes got very big. "You don't think…"

"That it's twins?" CC looked at Niles with worry in her eyes. She was in her early 40s and the fact she got pregnant was a shock now if it's twins that could really throw a wrench into things. "Niles, twins almost never make it to full term, they run out of room. What are we going to do now?" CC was having an attack of the hormones.

"Honey," Niles started softly and led her to the sofa. "We don't know that it's twins. We just felt a…smack or something on both sides. It could've been a head and a foot, or a hand and foot. Let's not panic."

Niles grabbed his journal. "Niles, get the tape measure and the scale out of the bathroom." CC asked back to her more calm self.

"Ok…" Niles knew where this was going and he couldn't deny she had gained a lot of weight in her first trimester. "Here we go, Honey." Niles put the scale on the floor and handed CC the tape measure. "Let's see, you are 14 weeks, so feeling Peanut move is right on schedule."

CC looked at him. "Well, I've been feeling stuff, but nothing like that. Niles, how do you know so much about this?" CC tried to wrap the tape measure around her waist.

"You don't think Max was the one that Sara talked to about the baby stuff, do you?" Niles raised his eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, she told him everything first. But the discussion parts, that was all me."

CC looked at him as he recalled time with their friend. "You loved her, didn't you?"

"She was my closest friend. Well next to Max, but it was a different kind of friendship. Like me and Fran." Niles answered and then took the tape measure from her hand. "Honey, doctors don't measure your waist they measure the baby. C' mere." Niles patted the sofa for CC to lie down. "First we find the top…then measure down…"

CC giggled. "That tickles, Niles."

"Then it's a good thing it's me and not some doctor, huh?" Niles smirked and wrote the measurement down in his journal. "Ok, Babcock, time to get on the scale."

CC groaned. "I hate this part." CC stood on the scale and her eyes got big. "I'm like…a house!"

"You are beautiful and pregnant. Did you really think you'd get through this and still be a size 6?" Niles asked.

"I guess not. You'll still love me if I get huge and unattractive?" CC pouted.

Niles grabbed her into his arms. "You could never be unattractive to me, Honey." Niles proved his love with a kiss. "You're weight is good, right on track. So for now we won't worry about Peanut being a double."

"Niles, what if the baby or babies come before we get married?" CC frowned.

Niles pulled CC down onto the sofa. "Honey, there isn't a single thing we can do about that up here. I love you and you love me and we know we're going to get married so what difference does it make?"

"I love you, Niles." CC leaned onto his shoulder. "I think I'm going to take a nap…care to join me?"

"Are we really going to nap or are you trying to seduce me?" Niles chided her.

CC smirked. "I'm a little tired. So really nap…but all bets are off when I wake up."

"Fair enough." They stood and started toward the bedroom. "You know, I kind of like this look on you."

"What look? None of my clothes fit?" CC answered. She'd taken to wearing Niles' sweat pants and t-shirts. They had to do laundry more often since they were pretty much sharing his clothes, but she'd long since 'out-grown' her own things.

"I know. I can't tell you how cute you are in my sweats and t-shirts. It's kinda sexy, really!" Niles waggled his eyebrows.

"Nap, Niles…nap." CC took his hand and pulled into their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I've been running this over in my head for a while and finally got it out. I hope you like it! Let me know...Read and review, please! – D

**Snowed In**

**Chapter 6**

Days became weeks and weeks, months. Finally there was a knock on the door of the cabin. Niles and CC exchanged an odd look. Neither was very sure they'd even heard it. "Hello in there?" The voice called.

Niles leapt off the sofa and headed for the door. "CC stay behind in case they aren't quite as friendly as they sound. Yes, is there something we can do for you?" Niles called through the door as CC came up behind him.

"For heaven's sake Niles, just open the door." CC tried to grab the handle.

Niles put his arm protectively across her front. "Honey, we have no idea who's out there."

That's when they heard it. "Honey! Did you just call CC Babcock, Honey!" Fran's voice rang out loudly bringing a smile to Niles and CC's faces.

"Fran!" Niles threw open the door to find Fran, Max and the rescue team they'd met six months ago when they first arrived at the cabin. "Are you a sight for sore eyes." Niles grabbed Fran into a big bear hug.

Fran broke free of his embrace. "You didn't answer my question. Did I just hear you call CC Babcock Honey?" Fran finally looked behind Niles' protective stance and saw the very pregnant CC looking back at her. "Well, Scarecrow, you have got a lot of explaining to do."

"Fran," Max joined them at the door. "I'm sure Niles and CC can tell us everything once we get them back to…Oh my God, you're pregnant!"

"Nothing gets by you, Max. Is the road clear?" CC spoke, keeping her hand resting on her belly.

Fran leaned in and whispered to Niles. "Are those your clothes?" Niles nodded.

"Not yet, but it was safe enough for the helicopters to come in. We haven't heard anything on the radio in…well since Christmas." Max confessed. "After our last contact with the rescue team, and your falling through the ice and then Niles' hypothermia and we decided that contact or not as soon as it was safe we were flying in."

Niles wrapped his arm around CC's shoulder. "We're looking forward to getting back to New York, right, Honey?"

CC looked up at him her eyes glistening a little. "Uh huh…" CC looked in his eyes. "Niles, we should go pack our things." CC was desperately trying to hold it together. "It shouldn't take us a minute. You guys just come on in and have a seat." Fran frowned and looked at Niles who shrugged lightly and followed CC into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Alright, Babcock, what's wrong?" Niles asked as CC just started unloading the drawers.

CC didn't look up. "What? We need to get our things packed and close up the cabin. We need to go over our check list…and…" CC suddenly just crumbled to the floor. Niles caught her to keep her from hurting herself and sat cradling her in his arms.

"Honey…please, don't cry. What's wrong? I thought you wanted to go home?" Niles wasn't sure if she was crying for sheer joy or fear or if it was just hormone flair up. "I can't make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong."

CC sniffed and her breathing was a little ragged. "It's been so…wonderful here, Niles. What if everything changes when we get back to the city?"

Niles frowned at her but he understood. Their relationship dynamic has been completely different at the cabin. "I've thought about that too, Honey. This is where it all started for us…" Niles asked the loaded question.

"No!" CC snapped at him, and then more softly said, "No, Niles. I always knew I loved you. I knew the moment you opened the door that first day. You stood there just a little pompous in a dark charcoal gray suit and a royal blue tie that made your eyes practically leap out at me. I remember thinking, 'Please don't be Maxwell. If Sara is married to you then I'll have grow old alone.' I don't know what happened to keep us apart, life happens, but life finally brought us here."

Niles smiled at her and pulled her closer. "I loved you even before you came in that day. For the month before that interview, you're all Sara would talk about. When you were finally there in front of me, I could feel my heart taking you in and locking the door. The decision had been made. You were the only person getting in there." His hands covered her tummy. "Until now."

Niles stood and pulled CC to her feet. "I'll be right back." Then he kissed her lightly and turned and left the room.

When he got to the living room he seemed a different man, at least to Fran. "We're not leaving, not yet anyway." Niles told the assembled group. "Pete, can you fly us to the nearest hospital so CC can be checked by an obstetrician?" Niles directed to the rescue team leader he'd met many months ago.

"Sure, Niles." Pete answered him with a smile. "The access road won't be cleared for a few more days. You could stay in town for a week then just drive back up or we could fly you back. There's really no danger of another avalanche."

"There are a few things I'd like to take care of in town anyway, thanks Pete." Niles went into 'caretaker' mode again. CC had no idea what he was doing. She was still in the room emptying drawers.

Niles spoke softly to Fran and Max. He assured them that he was quite sure of his decision. Then he told them his entire plan. They agreed to help and then he spoke briefly to the rescue team, he'd need their assistance as well. When his plan had been clearly laid out, he returned to the bedroom where CC was packing their luggage.

"I'm sorry, Honey, I had a few things to discuss with Max and Fran. I wanted them to understand our situation and thought that a quick and brief explanation was best for now. Are you almost finished?" Niles asked her.

CC seemed sad and Niles hated to keep her in the dark, but it would be better in the long run. "Yes. I've packed everything except the dirty stuff. We'll have to make arrangements for someone to come in and pack up some of our other things and ship them to New York. Plus they'll probably have to close up the cabin and all." Niles nodded.

"Ready?" Niles raised his eyebrows in that comforting way he does.

CC half smiled. "Yes, Niles, I'm ready." CC lifted the small bag with the toiletries and started out of the bedroom and Niles grabbed their duffle bags.

"I guess we're ready." Niles announced to the room. In silence the rescue team headed to the helicopter followed closely by Max and Fran and then Niles stepped out onto the front porch and turned to face CC who still stood in the entry of the cabin and looked around at the room they'd spent the last six months in together. Then she turned and walked through the door closing it behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I've been running this over in my head for a while and finally got it out. I hope you like it! Let me know...Read and review, please! – D

**Snowed In**

**Chapter 7**

"I don't understand, Niles. Why are we at the hospital?" CC asked him.

Niles grinned at her. "Honey, you've been pregnant without medical care for almost seven months. I thought a visit to the nearest OB was warranted. You can get an ultrasound so they can check out the baby and make sure Peanut is on schedule and give us a due date. Please, Honey, humor me."

"Oh, alright. I guess you're right, but you've taken wonderful care of me. Did you bring the journal?" CC asked wondering if he'd remembered to get if off the desk in their living room…their living room. CC bit at the inside of her mouth.

"Honey, are you alright?" Niles could always tell when something was bothering her, even before they were a...'them'.

CC perked up a little and nodded just as the doctor came in. "Well, this has been a heck of a winter season for the two of you!" The doctor looked down at the chart and the small note book in which Niles kept the 'baby records'. "I'm Dr. Smythe. Wow, these records are great! It'll make my job a lot easier. CC, have you had any spotting or pain?"

CC shook her head no. "If it's not in that book, it didn't happen. If I had a craving, a kick, a flutter, or so much as sneezed and wet my pants, Niles wrote it down." They all laughed.

"Well alright then. I see you took a multi vitamin. That's better than nothing and since you're this far along, you can just keep that up. No need to change tactics now. Let's get an ultrasound and see what we're dealing with." The doctor pulled over the portable machine and put the gel on the probe and placed it in position on CC's belly. "Listen…"

The doctor turned a knob and a watery sounding pulse came out of the speaker. "What's that?" CC asked with a slightly frightened look on her face.

"That's a…the doctor looked at the screen a little closer, yep…that's a pair of heartbeats." The doctor smiled at the stunned couple before him.

CC stammered a little. "A…a…a pair of heartbeats?" She looked at Niles. "You mean, twins?"

"That's what it means, CC." The doctor grinned at his new patient. "Would you like to know the sex of your babies?"

Niles looked into CC's still frightened eyes. Without looking away he spoke to the doctor. "Are they healthy doctor? Do they look alright?"

"I'd say they look perfect from here. They measure right on target according to your notes, Dad." Doctor Smythe loved letting the 'D' bomb drop. CC smiled as Niles' eyebrows flew up.

"When are the twins due, doctor?" Niles asked again without looking away from CC's eyes.

Checking the notes and the measurements he took of the babies. "If you're sure that December 10th was the first day of your last cycle, then your due date is September 16th. But twins rarely make it to term. Anytime after August 25th is fine by me."

"That's fine, Doctor. Now we'd like to see our children." Niles kept his eyes on CC's giving her the assurance she needed that everything was and will continue to be ok.

The doctor turned the monitor to face Niles and CC and pointed out their babies. "This is a little girl. She's a little feisty; I imagine she's been the one kicking you in the ribs the last few weeks. And this is your little boy. He's a little more calm, probably the one doing all the pushing on your bladder." The doctor printed out several shots of the babies for them. "I'm very impressed with your uh…medical treatment here, Dad. These babies are in good hands. CC, you can sit up and get dressed."

"Uh…Doctor, could I speak with you for a second?" Niles asked and stepped out of the room with the doctor.

"What's up?" The doctor asked. Niles filled the doctor in on all of his plans about and asked if there were any special instructions.

"I don't think I'd do anything differently than you did, Niles. Technically at her age carrying twins makes her high risk, though I don't think it was something she needed to hear, at least not today." Dr. Smythe winked at Niles.

"You are a good judge of people, Doctor. Ever since the rescue team arrived she's been very sad, that's why I decided to set all this up. I hope it doesn't back fire." Niles sighed.

CC was fretting again. "Niles, why are we staying at a hotel?" CC pushed the button for their assigned floor. "If we're going back to New York, why not just go back tonight?"

"Honey, is it really such a big deal? Please, let's just go get showered and changed and have a nice dinner with Max and Fran, sleep in a nice big bed and leave the room a mess for someone else to clean up."

CC shook her head. "You're insane. But I love you." CC shrugged as Niles unlocked their door and they went inside.

"I had Fran buy you a few things while we were seeing the doctor." Niles waved his hand at the closet.

CC groaned. "You let Fran choose clothes for me?" CC cringed as she opened the closet. "Hey…these are really lovely!" CC pulled out a few of the outfits, all maternity, and decided that Fran may go for the odd look, but knew exactly what CC would like for herself.

"I picked this one out for tonight." Niles removed the beautiful pale blue maternity gown from the garment bag. "I hope it's alright."

CC gasped at how absolutely beautiful the gown was. "It's beautiful, Niles. But why so special for a dinner with Max and Fran?" CC asked.

"I promise you that every day with you will be special for me." Niles kissed her lightly. "Would you like to go first?" CC nodded and made her way into the bathroom.

As soon as Niles heard the water start on the shower he picked up the phone and dialed. "Fran? Is everything ready? Did you take care of…? You're sure. Well, I'm not surprised; after all, I'm still Niles the butler." Niles smiles in spite of himself. "She's in the shower. Thanks for the clothes, she loved them. Yes, well, we can take care of some of that another time. For now I'm just concerned with tonight. Ok, we'll see you then. Tell Max thanks for me, will you? Bye Fran." Niles hung up the phone and moved to his dresser drawer where he knew it would be. He opened the drawer and found it right where she told him to look. "It's exactly the one I wanted. I can't believe she found it. Dear God, remind me to give that woman a great big hug." Niles closed his drawer just as CC came out of the bathroom in the hotel robe.

"Who are you going to give a great big hug?" CC asked.

Niles crossed to her in two steps and grabbed her into his arms. "Why you of course, my love, because you are beautiful and amazing and carrying our babies." He pulled her tightly to him. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Probably, but you can tell me again." CC smirked she was in better spirits now.

"I love you." Niles kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, too." CC rubbed noses with him. "Now go get ready, we're starving."

When Niles finished in the bathroom CC was already dressed and adding her earrings in the floor length mirrored closet doors. He stepped out wearing his hotel robe and gasped at the reflection. "My God, CC…you're beautiful."

CC turned and smiled at him. "You think so? I really think I prefer my jeans and your sweater to this kind of stuff now." Niles grinned.

"Well, I don't think the restaurant would appreciate it if you showed up dressed in jeans and my fisherman's sweater." Niles headed for the closet to get the tuxedo he'd asked Max to pick up for him. "What about me? What do you prefer me in?" Niles said just as he removed the robe.

"Just like that." CC wiggled her eyebrows.

Niles shook his head at her. "Woman…you will be the death of me." Niles started dressing and she just stood and watched.

"I mean it. I never realized how good you'd look out of your butler attire. I'd rarely seen you in anything else. Even on your days off you often wore a suit." CC looked at him, this man she loved as he pulled his pants slowly up over his behind. "I like the way your hair curls up just a little when it's still damp. I like the way your jeans show off your tight rear end." Niles looked over his shoulder at her. And I love how a well fitting polo or pullover hugs the muscles of your arms and chest. But then again, I really like the way your fisherman's sweater just completes the picture of my 'rugged' Niles."

Niles tucked in his tuxedo shirt. "You've really give that some thought haven't you?"

"Hey, we didn't have TV for over six months, I had to watch something." CC winked at him as he made quick work of his tie. "I'd forgotten how handsome you look in a tuxedo." CC moved to him and kissed his lips.

Niles kissed her lightly and quickly kept them from taking it further. "Hey, I just got dressed. I don't want to do it all over again. Besides, Max and Fran will be waiting." Niles offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"Lead on, Butler Boy." CC took his arm and he escorted her out of their room.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I've been running this over in my head for a while and finally got it out. I hope you like it! Let me know...Read and review, please! – D

**Snowed In**

**Chapter 8**

When they get downstairs, Niles leads CC into the lobby and excuses himself to speak with the desk clerk. "Honey, I'm going to have the desk check on our flight in the morning."

"Alright, we'll be here when you get back." CC quipped as she rubbed her belly.

"Excuse me?" Niles interrupted the young man.

"Yes, Sir? How may I help you?" Niles thought it was nice to have someone ask him that for a change.

"I'm looking for the private party, listed under Sheffield?" Niles asked the man.

He checked his reservation book and gave Niles directions to the right room. "It's in the 'Green Room', Sir. You can just follow the signs." The man pointed out the signs on every corner in the lobby.

"Thank you." Niles returned to CC. "This way, my dear." He offered his arm and CC took it.

CC frowned when Niles led her away from the restaurant. "Niles, where are you going? The restaurant is over here."

"Max rented a small dining room, so you would be more comfortable." Niles hated lying to her, but it would really be worth it in just a few minutes. "This is it. The Green Room…fitting don't you think?"

CC rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, Niles, we're starved." Niles opened the door and CC's jaw dropped.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait just a little longer before we eat." Niles whispered as CC stood in shock at the sight before her.

The Green Room was a small banquet hall. Max and Fran were standing at what appeared to be a make shift altar at the far end of the room, about twenty five feet away from the door where Niles and CC still stood. There were tables on either side of the 'aisle' where a red carpet had been laid leading from the door to the altar. Max had flown everyone in. The children were there, as were Sylvia, Yetta and even Val. Max even got CC's brother Noel and sister DD to attend and her father was standing off to her left still unnoticed waiting to escort her down the aisle. Niles' parents were there as well. Even though CC had never met them you could see Niles in both of their faces and they looked so happy.

CC could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Niles…what's all this?"

"Honey, even the Ice Queen can recognize a wedding." Niles winked and left her to take his place at the altar.

"Niles!" CC called quietly as he left her.

Stuart Babcock stepped up to her. "It's alright, Kitten. I'll take you to him."

CC turned and gasped lightly holding back the tears. "Daddy?" CC took his offered arm. "You're here?"

"Kitten, I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. I always knew you'd make a beautiful bride." He kissed her cheek.

CC took a deep breath. "But, Niles…he's…he's a…" CC couldn't finish because she knew it didn't matter a bit to her, but she thought for sure her parents would hate the idea.

"CC, I'm not your mother. I knew there was something between you too ages ago when I visited the mansion. I have to tell you, Kitten. I like him." Her father grinned. "Now are you ready to marry that man or do you want to keep talking to me?"

The smile filled CC's face. "I'm ready, Daddy." Stuart nodded to the waiter standing at the buffet table and he pressed the button on the CD player.

Pachebel's Cannon in D major filled the small room as Stuart and CC made their way up the aisle to the waiting Niles. When they got to the front the, minister asked, "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Stuart handed CC off to Niles. "I do." Then he took a seat at the table with Noel and DD.

The service took about twenty minutes. They exchanged the usual 'do you takes' and 'love, honor, cherishes' and CC couldn't believe it was really happening. She was marrying Niles. Her brother, sister and father were there not just to witness it but to support her.

CC was even managing to hold it together, up until the end when Niles turned to Max and then back to CC holding the most exquisite two and a half carat emerald cut diamond and band and said, "With this ring, I, Niles Andrew take thee Chastity Claire to forever be my wife. Wear it always as a symbol of our unending love and devotion." Then he slipped it onto her pinky finger, knowing it wouldn't go on her pregnancy swollen ring finger, and winked at his bride.

CC turned to Fran and back to Niles with his wedding band. "With this ring, I, Chastity Claire take thee Niles Andrew to forever be my husband. Wear it always as a symbol of our unending love and devotion." CC slid Niles' ring into place and they turned to face the minister.

"With the exchanging of vows and giving of rings you have made your declaration to one another before God and these witnesses. What here God has joined together, no one can divide. You may kiss your bride." Niles kissed CC lightly and pulled her tightly to him.

"I love you, Babcock." Niles whispered.

CC pulled back to look into his deep blue eyes. "That's Brightmore to you, Servant." They embraced again and their friends and family applauded for them.

Fran hugged CC and whispered, "I always loved a June wedding. Not for me, too hot. That's why Max and I are getting married in October." Fran winked at CC.

"Congratulations, Fran!" CC pulled her into another hug.

They all had a lovely evening together. The dinner was wonderful and they even had some room for a little dancing although CC didn't really feel too much like dancing, her tummy was in the way and the babies kept kicking Niles. Then Niles whispered into her ear. "Are you ready to make our exit?"

"Are you sure it's ok? Shouldn't we stay longer?" CC asked him quietly.

Niles smiled. "Honey, it's our wedding night. I think they'll understand."

"Niles…I'm six months pregnant. Do you really think it's going to be a typical wedding night?" CC smiled at him sympathetically.

Niles raised an eyebrow and whispered into CC's ear. "The doctor said its fine as long as we're careful." Niles winked and they headed toward the door.

"Hey!" Fran called from inside. "You forgot to throw the bouquet!"

CC smiled. "Ready?" All the single girls moved to the middle of the room, Fran, Val, Maggie, even DD were standing there and waiting. CC counted off. "One…two…three!" CC turned and tossed the bouquet right to Fran. "Sorry, ladies, I owe that woman a lot." Niles pulled CC out the door and toward the elevators.

That morning CC woke to an empty bed. "Niles?" She called softly. She looked at her night table to check the time and saw the note.

"My Dearest CC,

I thought it best to let you sleep. I've laid out everything you'll need on the vanity. I had a few things to take care of and I'll meet you in the lobby at 10 o'clock.

I love you, Mrs. Brightmore.

Forever yours, - N"

CC sighed and couldn't believe she'd finally married Niles. She found herself smiling at the thought. "Well, we'd better get a move on, huh kids. We don't want to keep Daddy and everyone waiting." CC was showered and dressed and in the lobby with moments to spare.

"You look beautiful, my love." Niles kissed her as she joined him in the center of the lobby.

CC looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Gone. Their flights were all very early this morning." Niles answered and waited for her reaction.

CC looked a little confused and not sure if she was hurt of offended. "They all left? Daddy, Noel, DD...everyone?

"Yes. It's just us now, well and the babies." Niles smiled and softly caressed her tummy.

CC looked a little sad. "I didn't get a chance to know your parents, Niles. Who knows when I'll see them again."

"I do. I told them we'd bring them in for Christmas this year. The babies will be about three months old it'll be a perfect time for Grandma and Grandpa to visit." Niles answered her and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Please, CC, you know I can't bear to see you cry."

CC nodded. "Ok, then what details were important enough to make your wife wake up in an empty bed?"

As if on cue the desk clerk approached them. Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore? Everything's ready if you'll just follow me."

"Right this way." Niles took CC's hand and they walked behind the desk clerk to a special elevator and rode it to the top. When they got out there was a helicopter waiting. "Ready to go home, Honey?" Niles asked his wife. CC just nodded. "Here, you should take this." CC looked at the little pills and frowned at Niles. "It's just Dramamine, CC. I checked with the doctor. You didn't do well in the helicopter the first time. It's just a precaution, Honey."

CC took the pills and fell asleep about ten minutes into the ride. "Alright, Pilot. Take us in." When the helicopter landed, Niles lifted the still sleeping CC out of the giant machine. She had gained a good deal of weight with the pregnancy, but Niles could still manage to carry her. The co-pilot opened the front door for Niles and said his good-byes before closing the door and returning to the helicopter.

Niles took CC into their room and laid her in the bed. He managed to get her undressed down to her slip and tucked her in carefully before he slipped into the bed next to her. Niles leaned over and whispered. "I will do my level best to keep you from ever having to wake up in an empty bed ever again."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I've been running this over in my head for a while and finally got it out. I hope you like it! Let me know...Read and review, please! – D

**Snowed In**

**Chapter 9**

When CC woke up there was a faint glow in the room, but it was still quite dark and she felt strange, and a little disoriented. The last thing she could remember was being in the helicopter with Niles. The weight of his arm across her side and his hand protectively on her belly were comforting but there was something else. There was something familiar about her surroundings. "What is that smell?" CC whispered. "I know I recognize it."

"Honey? Are you alright?" Niles mumbled still half asleep.

CC smiled. "You are such a light sleeper." CC turned in his arms to face him. "That will come in handy when the babies wake up at 2 am to eat."

"I will gladly get up at 2am and feed our children." Niles kissed her lightly. "How do you feel? Hungry?" CC nodded. "Ok, I can fix that." Niles kissed her again and got up from their bed and put on his robe. "What would you like?"

CC pulled herself up so she was sitting against the headboard of their bed. "Well, for starters, I'd like to know where the hell we are."

"We're home." Niles smiled and flipped the switch and bathed with light the room that for nearly seven months they shared.

CC could feel the tears starting in her eyes. "I…I don't underst…" The words got caught in her throat and she sniffled trying to hold off the tears.

"Oh, Honey, please don't cry." Niles sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought this would make you happy?"

CC cupped his face with her hand. "It does, Niles. I love this place."

"Good, because it's yours…well ours." Niles confessed.

CC looked confused. "I don't understand… You rented it…for how long?"

"I bought it. It's our cabin now." Niles tried to read the look on her face. "We can come here whenever you like and stay for as long as you like."

CC's tears fell again. "But how did you... Niles how could you…the ring…the cabin…"

"How can I afford it?" Niles finished for her. CC nodded sheepishly. "I'm married to an heiress!"

CC smacked his arm lightly. "Niles!"

"CC, do you really believe all those stories? I work for Max because I love him and the family. I always have." Niles stood. "I'm not a young man. And over the years I've done quite well with my investments and my money. I work because I want to, not because I have to."

CC looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes. "How many more secrets do I have to learn about you, Niles?"

"Many, my love, many, and you'll have years to do it." Niles started toward the door. "If we're all through here I will set about making you something to eat."

CC shook her head. "I'll be out in a few minutes." CC softly rubbed her belly. "Well, my little ones. Daddy has yet again managed to surprise Mommy. We are going to have to work on getting even."

CC got dressed in one of the casual outfits that Fran had bought for her in town and joined her husband in the kitchen. "Well, Niles, what have you cooked up for us?"

"I didn't have too much time and I know how ravenous you can be, so I made us some sandwiches and warmed up the last of that vegetable soup." Niles winked and nodded at the table.

CC opened the fridge. "Wow…how did you manage to get all this while I was sleeping?"

"Silly woman, I had another six months of provisions brought in while we were in town getting hitched. I've also taken care of a few other things." Niles carried the tray with their supper to the table and sat down. "We'll be getting regular visits from the mountain patrol, just in case. And a new Range Rover will be delivered tomorrow. I'm not putting you in another helicopter unless it's absolutely necessary."

CC bit into her sandwich. "Niles, why do we need a Range Rover?" CC finally asked after sipping her water.

"I asked the rescue team what they would drive up here." Niles winked. "Besides, we'll have to drive into town to see the doctor."

CC looked at him for a moment. "Are you worried about the babies, Niles?"

"Not at all. I could deliver them myself if necessary, but I'd rather not have to." Niles explained. "Dr. Smythe said he could be here in fifteen minutes if I don't think we'll make the hospital."

"Maybe when I get closer to term we should just stay in town somewhere." CC suggested.

Niles looked up at her. "I suppose we could if you like, but I don't think it's necessary. Dr. Smythe didn't seem to think you'd have a difficult delivery. I think it would be lovely if the twins could be delivered here…in the place they were conceived."

"Niles…where are we going to live…when we go back to the city?" My penthouse has two bedrooms, but it's not really a place for children." CC put to him.

Niles smiled. "Well, we have a choice. I'll let you decide. Fran suggested we take the third floor of the mansion. I've heard through the 'grapevine' that Roger Clinton is finally selling his place next door, and we could buy that."

"Well, I don't want to be too far away…I'll need to work and I'll want to be close to the babies. But I don't want to be too close either." CC looked at him with no expression. "What do you think?"

"I've already called Roger. The place is ours if you want it." Niles answered flatly. "We'll be close enough that I can still manage the household staff for Max and Fran and you can see the babies whenever you want. We'll still be close enough but with definite boundaries."

CC looked at him strangely. "What do you mean manage the household staff? I thought you were the household staff."

"I'll have our children to take care of while Mommy is off producing. I'll still handle the meals and we'll all eat together as usual, but we will hire a housekeeper to take over the toilets and laundry for both households." Niles smiled.

CC frowned. "You won't be just around the corner in the kitchen whenever I want to see you? Will that be enough for you?"

"What could be better than spending the day taking care of my children?" Niles leaned in and kissed her lightly. "You'll have to come home for feedings and there's no reason you can't do much of your work from our house. It's only separated by the driveway, twelve feet."

CC sighed. "It sounds perfect. Except…" CC stood up and started to clear her place.

"Except what?" Niles asked, genuinely curious.

CC frowned. "If it's raining and I want to come for a visit or to feed the kids, I'll get wet." CC smirked.

"Are you afraid you'll melt?" Niles winked. "You have nothing to worry about, Honey. Max is having an awning put up across the driveway and he's having a beautiful pergola built over both terraces and adding a gate between the yards."

CC furrowed her brow. "What exactly does that mean, Niles?"

"It means, my love. That if you're in Max's office and you want to see me or the children that we'll be closer than if I were in the Sheffield kitchen."

"Really?" CC asked. "Are you serious?"

Niles grinned. "I keep forgetting you've never been in Roger's house. I visited the previous owner's butler frequently. The house is practically identical to the Sheffield place, just a mirror image."

"So I could have an office just like Max's just across the terrace from his?" Niles nodded his answer and CC continued. "But…if you're going to use it for a day time playroom or nursery or something…I could still keep a desk in there and work from our place."

Niles smiled. "Did I forget to mention that Roger's place is a little bigger than Max's?" CC's jaw dropped and her eyebrows jumped to the top of her face. "Oh yes…your office is nearly twice the size of Max's. There is more than enough room for Mommy's office and Daddy's baby room. The extra office space is missing from the foyer and the den, but they are still large enough. The kitchen is huge and very well appointed; I helped David when he was asked to re-design it for his employer."

CC sighed in contentment. "I still have one question." Niles raised an eyebrow. "Did you have time to fix me a wonderful dessert?"

"Nope…but I have one for you all the same." Niles cleared the rest of the dishes and opened the fridge and pulled out a covered plate and carried it to the table with two dessert plates, forks and a serving knife.

CC sat very excited. "Well, whatcha got, Butler Boy?"

"Wedding cake!" Niles lifted the lid and cut two pieces of cake from the tier that sat before them.

"That's not the very top is it? We're supposed to save that for our first anniversary!" CC freaked a little.

Niles laughed. "Who'd have thought, CC Babcock, sorry, Brightmore would be worried about wedding traditions." Niles handed her a piece of cake. "I assure you, Honey. The top tier of our cake is well preserved in the freezer in NY for our first anniversary. Sylvia already has June 20th of next year circled in red on her calendar."

"You expect Sylvia to wait?" CC laughed.

Niles shook his head. "Even Sylvia won't touch a wedding tradition."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I've been running this over in my head for a while and finally got it out. I hope you like it! Let me know...Read and review, please! – D

**Snowed In**

**Chapter 10**

The next few weeks went by pretty quickly. Niles and CC couldn't have been happier having this time alone in their cabin. CC was still very worried about their return to New York, but Niles was putting her fears aside a little at a time.

"Honey…are you ready for lunch?" Niles called from the kitchen. When CC didn't answer Niles thought she'd lain down to take a nap and went to check. "Honey?" Niles looked at her snuggled down into their bed in his sweater. "Honey? Do you want to have some lunch?"

CC rolled onto her back and stretched a little. "Hey! I'm sorry, I was a little sleepy after my bath. Did I miss anything?" CC started to pull herself to a seated position and winced in pain.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Niles sat on the edge of the bed. "Is it another leg cramp?" CC shook her head but didn't answer. Niles eyes got big. "CC…are you in labor?" Niles eyes went to his watch as he waited for her pain to subside.

"I…think I might be." CC finally took a deep breath and released it. "That was pretty fierce." CC turned and dropped her legs off the edge of the bed and Niles helped her to stand. "I guess it won't be too long now. I'd better stick to maybe broth or soup for lunch. I hear labor can make you…well it can be unpleasant on a full stomach."

Niles smiled and led her to the table and heated some of the hearty cream of tomato soup he'd made the day before. CC loved it and it would fill her without laying heavily on her stomach. "Mmmmm…I just love this soup." CC sat for a few seconds. "Niles…I'm having another…" CC went quiet. The doctor warned that if the pains literally were bad enough that you couldn't talk through them…they were the real thing.

"Ok, Honey. I've got it, let's just keep breathing, and remember all that practicing we did." CC nodded. As her pain lessened she inhaled deeply and slowly released it. "How far apart are they?"

Niles checked his watch. "Not too bad, about thirty minutes. Do you want to go to the hospital? Better we're there than here."

"Why? I thought you said you could deliver the twins here?" CC wasn't really sure what she wanted.

Niles looked at her in shock. "I could if I really had too. But I don't have an epidural to give you and I'd feel a little more comfortable if you were at the hospital under Dr. Smythe's care." Would you like me to get your bag and we can drive down now?"

"Do we have to go now? The pains are only a half hour apart. Maybe we could wait until they are a little closer." CC looked at him hopefully.

Niles frowned. "Honey, you know very well how unpredictable labor can be. You're…" Niles hesitated saying it, but had to. "…over 40 and carrying twins. It's your first pregnancy so it could take a long time or not. It's better to be safely at the hospital than having to rush in a panic. Don't you agree?"

CC was officially pouting now. "Yes…I suppose. The bag is in the bedroom closet. You get it. I'll get my jacket and start out to the Rover."

"That's my girl." Niles kissed her and headed into their bedroom. "Is there anything else you'd like me to grab?" Niles called.

CC opened the front door. "No, Niles. I think the hospital will have everything I need." CC started out the door and Niles popped his head out of the bedroom. Seeing she was on her way to the Rover, Niles carried out her small case and a large duffle that he'd loaded with the other 'essentials'.

Niles opened the back of the Rover and loaded in both bags. And joined CC in the front and they were off to the hospital. "Here's the cell, Honey. Why don't you call Dr. Smythe and let him know we're on our way. Just then another pain hit and Niles checked his watch. CC grabbed the handle of the door and handed Niles the phone. "Hello? Dr. Smythe? Yes, this is Niles Brightmore, CC's in labor. She's having a contraction right now. Her last was about twenty minutes ago. It's only her third pain…they last about 45 seconds. Right. We've just left so about forty…forty five minutes, unless there's no traffic. Ok. Bye." Niles dropped the phone on the seat and offered CC his hand.

"Wow that was worse than the first two." CC took her deep 'cleansing' breath. "Niles…I think we're becoming parents today." CC looked a little worried.

"Honey, we're ready for this. You don't have a thing to worry about. I'll be there the whole time." Niles continued driving down the mountain and luckily there wasn't any traffic because CC was in a great deal of pain and her contractions were getting closer and closer.

When they reached the hospital Niles was thrilled that they had done an 'early admission' at their last appointment with Dr. Smythe. Niles helped CC out of the Rover and they headed inside. "Niles…what about my bag?" CC turned back toward the Rover.

"Honey, I'll come out and get it while they are getting you prepped and putting in your epidural. I won't be allowed in the room for that part anyway." Niles continued directing her to the entrance. "Let's just get you inside." They entered the maternity ward wing of the hospital. Niles has double and triple checked where they were to go much early in the pregnancy. "We're the Brightmore's…CC's in labor. Her pains are eight minutes apart and last about 45 seconds."

"I told you he'd be the picture of calm, didn't I Cheryl?" Dr. Smythe entered from a side hallway. "Hello, Niles…CC…how are you feeling?"

CC winced as her pain ended. "Like I have two bowling balls fighting to see which gets to be first down the alley." CC offered.

Dr. Smythe looked at Niles and smiled slightly. "Is she usually this clever under duress?"

"Just wait until she actually gets to the deliver part. Those barbs will be directed at me, but that's where she really shines." Niles leaned down and kissed CC's head. "I need to go get her things out of the Rover. Where will you be when I get back?"

Dr. Smythe and the nurse, Cheryl, pointed just up the hall. "You'll find us I'm sure."

"I won't be a minute, Honey." Niles kissed CC's cheek as another pain started. "They're getting closer together, doctor. It's only been five minutes since her last pain."

"Then we'd better get going." Dr. Smythe pushed CC's wheelchair up the hall into the deliver area and Niles went out to retrieve the bags.

When Niles had the bags stowed in the closet of CC's 'birthing room' he was given a set of scrubs to change into and he quickly returned and headed back to the closet. "Niles!" CC called to him…I don't need anything but you right now."

"Thank you, love. But I've brought you a few little necessities." Niles returned with CC's favorite throw from their bed, the smallest of his fishermen sweaters, and her mini tape recorder loaded with a tape of all her favorite 'warm bath' songs as she'd called them.

"Oh, Niles…" CC's eyes were filling with tears as Niles slipped the sweater over her hospital gown taking care not to disturb her epidural tube. Then he tossed the throw across the bed, and clicked on the tape player and set in on the side table.

"You wanted to deliver at home so I did my best to bring it here." Niles smiled just as they heard a huge crash in the hallway. "What the hell?" Niles headed toward the door only to find Dr. Smythe laying on the floor with what appeared to be a portable ultrasound machine practically on top of him. "Dear God!" Niles went into action and with the help of Cheryl and a very apologetic orderly lifted the machine off of Dr. Smythe.

"Dr. are you alright?" Cheryl asked concerned. "I've called Dr. Emerson in orthopedics…he'll be here in a second to check your hands." Cheryl announced.

"What happened!" CC practically shouted from her room. "Niles!"

Niles asked the same question and received the quick answer. He returned to his wife and explained everything. "The orderly was bringing in the portable ultrasound machine and looked away just as Dr. Smythe was leaving another exam room and they crashed and the machine toppled off the cart. It looks like his hand may be broken. They're taking X-rays now."

"Niiiiiiiiiiles!" CC had another contraction and Niles went into action.

As her pain subsided, Niles grinned at her. "You may just get your wish after all."

"What wish is that, Niles?" CC smiled at him.

Niles softly caresses her cheek. "I may…"

"Niles…could I have a word please." Cheryl popped her head into the room.

Niles nodded. "I'll be right back. Don't forget your breathing." Niles kissed CC lightly and went out in the hall.

Dr. Smythe stood before him with his right hand casted to the elbow. "Niles…I'm afraid that I won't be able to deliver the twins. I've put in a call to the nearest OB, but he's got two Mom's of his own over there and a scheduled c-section for tomorrow morning."

Niles smiled. "That's alright, Dr. Smythe. You can call the plays and I'll do all the work. Truth be told…I really would've liked to stay home and just deliver the twins myself there, but I was a little worried about CC."

"She's very healthy and so are those babies. She's only two weeks shy of her due date so their lungs should be just fine. You're going to be great!" Dr. Smythe nodded back into the room. "You'd better give her the news. I'll have Cheryl stay in there with you and she'll come and get me when it's time. They both heard CC yell through another contraction. "Which may be sooner rather than later."

Niles joined CC just in time for the contraction to end. "Listen to me, Butler Boy. You put these babies in there and you'd better be hanging around now until they're out!"

"That's my little witch." Niles smiled. "Well, Love, it would seem I didn't only put them in there, as you say, but that I'll be the one helping you get them out."

CC looked confused. "Where's Dr. Smythe?"

"I'll be right here, CC, but under the circumstances…" Dr. Smythe lifted his casted right forearm. "I think its best if the man with two good hands handles the baby delivery."

"Niles…" CC started and he leaned into her. "I know you can do this…I'm glad you're doing this. But…"

"Don't worry, Love. You can still yell at me!" Niles winked as another contraction hit CC. "Doctor, maybe we should check to see how well she's doing?"

Dr. Smythe and Niles took a look under CC's sheet. "Cheryl, could you see if CC is fully dilated yet?"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" CC shouted. "How many people we gonna try to get in there?"

Niles and the doctor laughed. "It looks like she's ready to go Dr. Smythe." Cheryl removed her gloves and quickly put on a fresh pair then help Niles put on a pair as well. Cheryl turned and spoke into the intercom, "Dr. Singer to deliver room six please for post natal exams."

"Well, Niles…are you ready?" Cheryl took what would've been Niles' place holding CC's hand and helping her to focus on her breathing.

Niles took his position and let his EMT training, no matter how long ago it was…take hold. "Ok, Honey. When that next contraction starts I'm going to want you to push and see if we can't move this along for you. I know how you hate to miss Oprah." Niles watched the monitor and was as aware as CC when her contractions started. "Ok, Love, push and count. That's it, Honey."

"Don't you call me, Honey!" CC said as the contraction broke. "That's what got us here."

Niles smirked. "No, my impending death from hypothermia got us here." When CC's eyes got big Niles winked at her.

"Not funny, Servant!" CC barked as another contraction was building.

Niles coaxed her and coached her and loved her through another three and a half hours of pushing when finally Lauren Marie Brightmore emerged and screamed nearly as loud as her Mommy! Niles handed his baby girl to the pediatrician for an exam.

Niles didn't have much time to bask in the amazement of his infant daughter before CC yelled at him. "Hey! Butler Boy, you still got one more servant spawn to get out, no time for coochy coos."

"Alright, Love. Let's give it one big push and bring this boy into the world, shall we?" Niles stood by and watched with astonishment as this woman he adored more than his own life strain to again give him the greatest gift available to a man…his child. "That's it, CC… almost finished. One more should do it." Niles watched as Cheryl suctioned out his son's nose and mouth.

"I just hope he doesn't have his Daddy's broad shoulders!" CC barked as her contraction started. "Oh, God…he does!" CC said through gritted teeth. "Get out!"

Daniel Joseph Brightmore listened obediently to his mother's request and slipped into his father's waiting hands with little more than a squeak. No screams, not even a whimper. Niles would've been worried if it weren't for the blue eyes that matched his own looking up at him from the face of his son. He could feel his steady heartbeat and see his little chest moving up and down with each little quiet breath.

"Why isn't he crying?" CC asked suddenly worried. "Is he alright?"

Niles smiled at her as the pediatrician took his son for examination. "He's perfect, CC. Lauren apparently takes after her mommy and I guess Daniel takes after me." Niles eyes glistened as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "You are amazing, CC. Thank you."

"I love you, Niles. Help me sit up a bit, please." Niles did as asked and the nurse and pediatrician brought them their babies. Niles took Lauren and handed her to CC after she had Daniel settled in her one arm. CC looked at Dr. Singer, the pediatrician. "Are they ok?"

Dr. Singer smiled at the new and nervous mother. "They're perfect. Big even for twins. I don't know how they stayed in there so long."

Niles laughed. "They were waiting…"

"For what?" Everyone asked together.

Niles grinned at them. "Labor Day." It only just occurred to him that his children were born on September 1st…Labor Day. Everyone but CC laughed.

"You did a great job, CC." Dr. Smythe smiled. "You did too, Niles. You can deliver babies on my shift anytime."

"Oh, no. He's not getting that view of anyone but me." CC chimed in bringing a hearty laugh from everyone in the room.

"Alright, let's leave this new little family alone to get acquainted." Dr. Smythe ushered everyone out.

CC sighed. "Well, my babies. Mommy and Daddy are very excited to have you here. There are lots of people who love you already and there will be many more in your lives. Just know this. When you find the one who steals your heart, and you will…eventually. Let nothing stand in your way."

Niles kissed CC. "That was beautiful, Honey. I didn't know you felt that way."

"Niles…after all this…everything that's happened I only have one regret. That we waited so long and wasted so much time." CC sighed.

"Me too, but now we have each other and Lauren and Danny will keep us very busy. Happy busy, but busy." Niles took his baby girl from where she slept in her mother's arm. "She's like a tiny little you. I never thought there would be room in my heart for anyone but you CC, but now that I've seen these two." Niles really couldn't finish his thought.

"I know, Niles. Me too." CC kissed Danny's little forehead and looked up again at her husband as he looked down at his sleeping daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I've been running this over in my head for a while and finally got it out. I hope you like it! Let me know...Read and review, please! – D

**Snowed In**

**Epilogue**

"Daddy…are ya comin' or what?" Lauren called to Niles who was happy just sitting on the porch.

"You'd better go, Dad. She won't be happy unless you test her right now. You know she has no patience." Danny laughed at his poor unfortunate father.

Niles sighed. "I know you're right, Danny. I'm married to your mother, remember?"

"I heard that, Hazel!" CC announced from her place in the doorway to the cabin. "Just go and time her and we can all have a nice peaceful lunch."

"Yes my Queen." Niles stood and kissed CC as he passed her on his way out to the lake. "Lauren are you sure you're ready for this?" Niles called after her.

"Daddy…would you come on, please?" Lauren had grown into a lovely young woman. She and Danny were almost sixteen years old now. There birthday was just a few weeks away and Lauren wanted to qualify for the youth rescue squad before this winter. She'd have to pass a written test and some very rigorous survival testing. Today, 'Daddy' would be timing her treading water and holding her breath. She'd have to tread water for a minimum of ten minutes and hold her breath for at least two.

Niles and CC spent quite a lot of time up at the cabin now that they've both retired. Max and Fran had a place further up the mountain and even the children had places in the near area. At Christmas the mountain was practically over run with Sheffield's and Brightmore's. It was really like Walton's mountain only…not.

When Lauren and Niles returned to the cabin Danny wasn't on the porch anymore. And CC was rocking quietly in the chair Niles had made her himself for their fifth anniversary. "Well, how'd she do?" CC asked Niles who was just a few yards ahead of their daughter.

"Why don't you ask her?" Niles grinned and winked. "Danny…come out here a minute." Niles called to his son.

Danny appeared in the doorway. "Whatcha need, Dad?" Then spying his minutes older sister he grinned and her down trodden appearance. "What's the matter runt, didn't pass?" Even though they adored each other, they after all were Niles' and CC's children, they did have their games. And while Lauren was a full 8 minutes older than Danny, she was built very much like her mother, gorgeous, and svelte most would say, only not as tall. Danny was every bit the image of Niles. He stood nearly four inches taller than Lauren and was muscular and broad shouldered like his father. He'd managed to pass his youth rescue exam at the beginning of the summer.

Lauren lifted her dripping head and grinned widely at her brother. "Oh, no, Danny, I passed. I tread water for…what was it Daddy, 18 minutes? And how long did I hold my breath…I think it was just shy of three minutes, right?"

"That right, Princess." Niles answered knowing Danny would never believe his sister had bettered his times in both treading water and holding her breath if he hadn't confirmed it.

"NO WAY!" Danny barked in shock. "Let's go, Dad. You have to re-time me." Danny was down the porch and on his way to the lake.

"Daniel…" Niles called after him stopping him in his tracks. "You passed your testing already. If I time you again and you fail, you'll miss the training session; besides its time for lunch."

Danny turned around nearly defeated. "You don't think I'll pass again?"

"Of course I think you'll pass, Danny. That's not the point." Niles hoped to get through to the boy. "Lauren's been practicing everyday this summer. I can count on one hand the number of times you've been in the water."

Lauren grinned as she dried her hair. "Oh…he's been in the water, Daddy. He's just been up at Sheffield Lake instead of here in ours."

Danny's eyes narrowed just like his father's when he was angry about something. "Thanks a lot, Runt!"

"This is the first I've heard about you enjoying the lake up at Max and Fran's?" CC leaned in with great interest.

"I'll get you for this Runt." Danny scowled at his sister. "Don't think I won't eventually remember to tell them about you and Petey Davis."

Niles head nearly spun off he whipped it around to face his baby girl so quickly. Pete Davis? The Chief's son?" Lauren nodded innocently. "We'll talk about this later, Lauren. Go get changed for lunch. Lauren beat a hasty retreat into the cabin.

"Ok, now I want the rest of the 'Sheffield Lake' story, Danny." CC turned in her chair to face her son. Niles leaned on the porch post and waited.

Danny sighed. "Ok, I've been spending a lot of time up at Aunt Fran and Uncle Max's, that shouldn't be a surprise, I always told you when I was going there."

Niles grinned at CC. "That's true, Son, you did. You just allowed us to believe that you were going to see Jonah, not Eve."

"I never said I was going to see Jonah…you just assumed I was." Danny smirked with that same lopsided grin of his fathers. "You never actually asked me who I was going to see."

"Oh my, God, he's going to be lawyer." CC dropped laughing.

"Like father like son." Niles joined her laughter. "Do Uncle Max and Aunt Fran know about this burgeoning relationship of yours?"

Danny mirrored another of his father's looks. "Dad, this is Aunt Fran we're talking about. When have you ever known her not to know about a burgeoning relationship?"

"All the same, I'm going to call and invite them all for dinner. It's time we were all aware of just what's been going on in Sheffield Lake." CC stood. "Now, let's go eat lunch and interrogate Lauren."

* * *

That evening Niles had dinner waiting for their guest's arrival. There was a hearty knock at the door. "That doesn't sound like the knock of Maxwell Sheffield." CC offered as she opened the door. "Just like I thought. Hello there Pete, Mary and young Peter. Come on in." CC turned and allowed her friends entrance. "Lauren, Danny, the Davis' are here." CC called to the back bedroom.

Niles joined them in the living room. "Hey Chief, how goes the youth testing?"

"Well, I understand I've got a regular record breaker in my group this year." Pete extended his hand for Niles to shake. "Pete tells me that Lauren broke Danny's records for breath control and water tread."

"That's right. I tested her myself." Niles boasted proudly.

CC shook her head. "Geez, Niles. Gush much?" The all laughed. "Mary, was Pete this bad when Peter started his training?"

"Oh, heavens. Worse, CC, much worse." The ladies sat on the sofa and continued to chat while Niles headed back into the kitchen with the older Pete trailing him. "Niles…no beer for him…he's driving back down the mountain and I want to survive the ride."

Niles called from the kitchen. "Yes, Ma'am."

Lauren and Danny had surfaced from their room and pulled Pete out to the deck before any of the adults could begin the inquisition.

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. "Niles!" CC called. "That's got to be the Sheffield's!" CC announced quite formally. She excused herself to Mary and made her way to the door. Whipping it opened she found her dearest friends and their daughter. "Max, Fran and Eve…welcome. You know Mary and Pete Davis."

"Oh…of course. It's lovely to see you again, Mary…Pete." Max offered his hand as Pete and Niles joined them from the kitchen.

"Hi!" Fran offered to them.

Pete smiled at Fran. He loved that voice. "Hey, Frannie! How have you two been?"

Oh, you know, Pete…we live on a mountain all summer, how bad can it be?" Fran kidded.

"Eve, the kids are out on the deck, if you'd like to join them." CC told the girl.

Eve smiled. "Thanks, Aunt CC." Eve made her way quickly to the deck.

"I figure this way they can all get together and work on their stories." CC laughed heartily.

Mary grinned at her and sat back on the sofa. "Do they really think we didn't have any idea? Do they think we were born old?"

"Niles was." CC laughed and kissed him softly and patted his rear when he turned to head into kitchen to check on dinner.

"We were all teenagers once. No one expects their parents to know when they're 'secretly dating'," Fran said what they all were thinking.

"Well, I don't think we should make it too hard on them. They are all well behaved and smart kids. I don't think we have anything to worry about." Pete tossed out for everyone to chew on.

"Dinner's ready!" Niles called from the kitchen. "Honey…can you give me a hand?"

CC stood up and started into the kitchen. "Call the kids and head into the dining room. We'll bring in everything shortly." CC got to the kitchen. "Niles, I think everything is going to be just fine."

Niles grabbed CC into his arms. "I love you…Chastity." Niles whispered. "I just wish I could've had you in the lake with me when I was sixteen."

CC looked at him and gave him time to think about what he was suggesting between his son and his goddaughter. "Niles…please remember who we're talking about."

"Wow…you sure know how to kill a mood." Niles laughed. "I would've been a perfect gentleman…when I was sixteen." Niles wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop it! Our friends…the parents of the children our children are dating are in the dining room." CC scolded him. "Try to behave…please?"

Niles did his best boy scout routine. "I give you my solemn oath." CC rolled her eyes and started taking food out to the table.

* * *

After dinner had been enjoyed and cleared away, they all sat in the living room having their talk. "I don't want you to think that we're worried about or against your relationships. We just want to make sure you all understand that you're still young and have a lot of life ahead of you." CC started.

"That's right." Mary added. "You've all got so many plans and goals and dreams. We, as your parents want you to have to opportunity to achieve all of them."

"Danny, I love you like a son, keep your hands politely to yourself whenever you're with my daughter." Max tossed in bringing a hearty laugh from Niles and CC."

"Daddy!" Eve jumped up in protest. "Danny is always a perfect gentleman. Just like Uncle Niles."

Fran pulled Eve back to her seat. "Take it easy, Eve. Daddy's British, it's just his way."

"Uncle Niles is British, too. Ma." Eve almost pouted when she sat back down.

Niles perked up. "Oh, right. Peter, I've watched you grow up side by side with my own children, keep your hands to yourself whenever you're with my daughter."

"Daddy!" Now it was Lauren who jumped up defensively. "Peter is always a gentleman."

Niles smiled at his little girl. "I have no doubt. I said I've watched him grow up. Not to mention, you are your mother's daughter, I'm certain you can take care of yourself should Peter ever forget his manners."

Lauren hugged Niles' neck. "Thank you, Daddy." Lauren sat down on the floor now next to Peter.

Fran stood. "I really should get back. Ma and Daddy are arriving tomorrow for their annual weeks visit." Fran hugged Niles and CC and then turned and did the same with Mary and Pete. "Not to mention, I need to check on Jonah…he went to lie down just as we were leaving, he said he didn't feel well."

"Oh, Ma." Eve started. "Jonah is so not sick."

Fran turned to Max and then to Eve. "Whatca talkin' about, Eve?"

"Ma…Jonah is over at the Davis' with Patty." Eve looked at the four adults sheepishly.

"I guess we left a few kids out of this meeting." Pete declared.

CC shook her head. "Hey, we took care of ours. You guys can take care of your own."

* * *

That night the Brightmore's sat out on the deck overlooking the lake. "Daddy, I wanted to say thank you for not going all Uncle Max on Pete." Lauren smiled at her father.

Niles smiled at his daughter. "Honey, I trust you and I trust Pete. I just wish you and Danny had both felt like you could tell Mom and me about your…relationships."

"You know that either of you can tell me and your dad anything, right?" CC asked her kids. "We know that you're going to make mistakes, everyone does. But that's why we're here, to help you make smart decisions and avoid mistakes. But more importantly we're here to help you fix the mistakes you can't avoid."

"Beautifully said, Love." Niles dropped a kiss on CC's head and sat down beside her.

Danny squinted and thought for a second. "You know, Runt. We could've done a lot worse."

"Yeah, Danny, I guess we could've." Lauren kissed her mother and father, said her good nights and went into the house.

Danny stood kissed his mother and ruffled his father's now gray hair. "Too bad you don't have a head full of strawberry blonde hair like me, anymore, Dad. it really brings out the blue of the eyes. Night."

"Night, Danny." CC offered.

"Look at your future, boy. Look and learn." Niles called after his son.

CC pulled herself onto Niles' lap. "I love your hair. I think it makes your eyes even bluer." CC kissed him deeply. "I love you, Niles, more and more every day."

"I love you, too, Honey. You're my world. And I like my hair too. I've earned every single gray strand of it." Niles whispered into her ear.

"Niles! Don't you think we're a little old for that?" CC asked him.

Niles shook his head. "I said my son could come to me and ask anything. When he asks me how to do what I've suggested, and you know as my son he will…I want to be able to answer him."

CC stood. "Well, I'm willing to try, but you know I can't tread water as long as either of the children."

"Don't you worry, I'll have a good hold on you and no one has even come close to breaking my record." Niles waggled his eyebrows at CC and the two of them headed down the stairs of the deck to the lake.


End file.
